Broken
by TheLastShadow
Summary: Kairi couldn't believe it. It felt like someone had slapped her in the face 'How could he? How could Sora do this to me' Haha another SongFic KairiSora KairiRiku


**Disclaimer:** I could say I own it but then I'd be a liar and there are too many liars in this world.

**Summary:** Kairi couldn't believe it. It felt like someone had slapped her in the face 'How could he? How could Sora do this to me?' Haha another SongFic. [KairiSora] [KairiRiku]

**A/N:** This is one of those spur of the moment ideas I just had to jot down. Okay so it wasn't entirely 'spur-of-the-moment' cuz don't we all have that little voice in the back of our heads asking if our significant other would ever betray our trust. Haha I can't believe I wrote something this sappy….

**Dedication**: To all those who've had their hearts broken and found that special someone afterwords this is for you. Live long & stay strong, PEACE! ImI (--) ImI

**Song:** "Will You" by - P.O.D

* * *

The worlds were safe again and even though their friendship had been greatly tested it had managed to survive. It lasted through the war against the Heartless, the Nobodies, and Organization XIII. Now they could live happily ever after like the characters in those old fairytales they used to love before they were forced to grow up so quickly. Being together again meant everything to them to sit on the sandy shore at the beach and laugh without anymore worries…. It was heaven….

"_**Seeing you sitting next to the window in the bedroom**_

_**She breaks down (breaks down)**_

_**Crying over something and staring into nothing**_

_**Afraid now (hate now)"**_

Then the King called them away to protect the worlds from the uprising Heartless. The black shadow creatures had been brought back by some new evil threatening to take over Kingdom Hearts. Kairi remembered begging Sora and Riku to take her with them saying she would help and fight alongside. Sora had refused holding her in a tight embrace whispering softly "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Even Riku, the silver haired boy that had fallen into darkness, agreed to leave her behind. It hurt so much to see them board the Gummi Ship and sail away to other places she couldn't follow. It's as if her heart had been split open… it just hurt _so_ much. She couldn't hold back the tears as she looked up at the sky, rain drenching her in cold water.

"_**Wanting, needing, haunting**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**Faking what has happened to live the life like that man**_

_**I break down I (it's fake now)"**_

But they did come back after being gone for so long and she was overjoyed. She had her two best friends with her… nothing else mattered anymore. The suddenly shy Riku hugged her in relief knowing that she was safe and still on the island. He turned a bright shade of red when she kissed his cheek before turning her attention the smaller boy. She couldn't stop smiling not even when Sora kissed her so passionately it made her blush. They would finally get their chance at love and share their lives like they were meant to.

"_**Will you?**_

_**Will you love me tomorrow?**_

_**So will you?**_

_**Will you stay with me today?"**_

As the months slowly passed their love for one another began to grow and Kairi couldn't help but think Sora was 'the one'. He always made her laugh and if she was ever upset he knew just the right way to wipe away her tears. The first time Sora told her he loved her she gave him her biggest smile before cuddling closer to him

"I love you, too."

"_**Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feeling**_

_**She breaks down (breaks down)**_

_**Going through the motions and holding on to hopes**_

_**And her dreams now (somehow)"**_

She couldn't believe it. It felt like someone had slapped her in the face. 'How could he? How could Sora do this to me?' She kept shaking her head as Selphie told her the awful truth that made her almost stop breathing

"Sora's cheating on you."

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and it's as if her whole body had just stopped _functioning_. It couldn't be _her_ Sora he'd never do something like that to her. "Y-you're joking right?"

Just by looking into Selphie's eyes she knew it was true… Sora… cheated on her? Her eyes began to fill with tears as she dropped her bag and ran down the beach away from Selphie. "Wait! Kairi come back!" Selphie bent down to pick up the fallen bag before running after Kairi. The little brunette didn't even notice the yellow star shaped fruit that toppled out of the blue bag. Kairi had planned to share the paupu with Sora… after all it _was_ their one year anniversary….

"_**Shaken, mistaken, forsaken**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way**_

_**If you leave now (I'll drown)"**_

Kairi couldn't face him not when he was around the other girl he had brought from another world. She'd heard Riku say that they'd met in a place called Twilight Town and they hadn't been separated since. The other girl looked so sweet and innocent Kairi couldn't even bring herself to hate her. Those big green eyes offered so much friendship and that never ending smile was just too much for Kairi to take.

She'd put up a brave face when his name was mentioned but then break down when she was alone. She felt lost and it was still impossible to believe 'This wasn't supposed to happen… we were supposed to be together…'

"_**Will you?**_

_**Will you love me tomorrow?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you stay with me today?"**_

If someone asked her how it started she'd say she wouldn't remember.

She'd finally gotten over Sora and decided that maybe it wasn't their destiny to be together. She had been walking down the beach when she noticed someone sitting by the shore watching the waves. Riku didn't really notice her until she sat down next to him. Since his return from the darkness he's shied away from the others especially Kairi. She took this opportunity to finally close that gap in their friendship.

When they began to talk she couldn't believe he'd changed so much since the last time they'd spoken it was almost like talking to a stranger. It wasn't until she asked him about Ansem and the dark realm that he became quiet. She didn't think he'd answer her but was surprised when he began to tell her how he'd been tricked and used to fight against Sora and then turning into Ansem again to help Sora . He'd gone through so much he still blamed himself and she couldn't help but feel sad. In that moment while Kairi tried to comfort Riku something happened that shocked them both, they had their first kiss.

"_**Will you?**_

_**Will you be here tomorrow?**_

_**Will you remember yesterday?**_

_**Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday………"**_

It was still a little strange to be with Riku but she had gotten used to it. He was one of her best friends and it worried her if their new 'relationship' would destroy that friendship. There was some pain lingering that reminded her of the past and she tried to push past it. She admitted she was unsure about this but Riku… he just made it right somehow…

It wasn't just the little things he said to her it was the way he said them. His bright eyes would look into hers giving the feeling that he _was_ paying attention to her, that he _was_ looking at her and only her. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat and cause her to breathe a little faster. Sometimes when she was a little down just seeing him would make it all better again even if she didn't get a chance to speak with him.

Yeah, Kairi had fallen for Riku.

"_**This time I'm sorry………**_

_**This time I'm sorry………**_

_**This time **_

_**This time I'm sorry………**_

_**For this time **_

_**This time **_

_**This time I'm sorry………**_

_**This time I'm sorry………"**_

"I love you Kairi. I want you back, I-I made a mistake I shouldn't have given you up."

She just stared at him not knowing what to do. 'You love me?! Then why did you do it?!' She kept her thoughts to herself and just kept staring.

"Please? Can you give me another chance?"

"Sora please… don't…" She tried to act strong but this was _Sora_!

"You don't have to tell me now but could you just think about?" He moved closer to give her a hug but saw her flinch. So instead he said goodbye and walked away from her. Kairi tried to keep herself calm as that scar in her heart was ripped open again.

"_**Will you?**_

_**Will you love me tomorrow?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you stay with me today?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you be here tomorrow?**_

_**Will you remember yesterday?"**_

Riku and Sora were sparring it was nothing serious just spending some time together like used to before their lives had changed. Of course Riku still beat Sora by a long shot in every match and would laugh whenever the spiky haired boy would groan in frustration. It was all fun and games until Sora confessed he had a 'talk' with Kairi. That was enough to stop Riku from laughing and he immediately knew why she had been avoiding him.

"What did you say?"

He tried not to show any anger in his voice as he stared Sora down. "I'm still in love with her."

Riku scoffed "You still love her? You cheated on her and hurt her, how could you do that?"

Sora ran a palm down his face trying to find the right words to say so the other boy wouldn't become more upset. "I was stupid and I just-"

"You don't deserve her" the silver haired teen stood before him "and you sure as hell don't deserve Olette if you're going to do the same thing to her too." With that he turned and left before he could stop himself from beating Sora to a bloody pulp.

"_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?**_

_**So will you? "**_

A year had passed and she was still with Riku. She was afraid something would go wrong like it did in her previous relationship. What made her more nervous was that he hadn't even said those three little words Sora had told her over and over again when they had been together. And as she celebrated the one year anniversary with Riku he didn't say it. Every time she looked into his eyes she'd ask over and over hoping he would hear her and tell her, just tell her…

'Please tell me. Will you ever tell me how much I mean to you?'

"_**Will you? **_

_**Will you? **_

_**Will you? **_

_**Will you? **_

_**Will you?**_

_**Will you?"**_

Riku had been acting strange and after convincing herself that he'd never hurt her that seed of doubt still began to sprout. 'What if he does end up hurting me? What if I'm wrong?' She took a deep breathe and decided that she would confront him. It took her hours of searching before she finally found him on the island they always used to hang out. He was sitting by the water fall waiting patiently as she made her way towards him.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

She felt a lump in her throat as she bit her bottom lip from screaming 'Are you leaving me too?' Instead she just whispered "No reason."

He gave her one of his rare slow smiles as he pulled her into his arms kissing her sweetly. He pulled away far enough to say "I was wondering if you'd ever find me or else I'd have to eat this alone."

"W-what?" Kairi stuttered as she stared at the small yellow fruit in his hand "You want to share it with me?"

"Of course I do" Then he told her something that made her heart melt "I will always love you."

She held him closer to her happy that he finally answered her question and deep down Kairi new he was telling her the truth.


End file.
